Whole New World
by Amazing Stories INC
Summary: Ash is a street urchin to most, but not to himself.When a chance meeting happens between the Princess and Ash along with finding a magical lamp, Ash becomes a prince, but can he be true to himself or live a lie? Throw in a genie with phenomenal cosmic power, a carpet with its own mind, and a sorcerer who seeks the " Diamond in the Rough". Parody of and based on Disney's Aladdin.
1. Arabian Nights

**Well, I'm back. I got some bad news and good news. One, NEW STORY. Aladdin is one of my favorite stories and after watching the Broadway version, I became inspired to write this. Bad news, "World up above" had to get the axe. I guess I just lost inspiration, and I felt that its story would go nowhere.**

 **I have to point out that there is another Aladdin Pearlshipping story: "A Diamond in the Rough" by W.R. Winters. It's an amazing story and you should go check it out! So my version follows both the Broadway Show and the 1992 film. Songs in this version include: "Proud of your Boy, Diamond in the Rough, and These Palace walls".**

 **I think it's time I stop rambling and just started it so let's go!**

 **Disney owns Aladdin 1992 and Broadway show. Pokémon owns the characters.**

* * *

The sand flows through the dessert as you tread. Winds begin to pick up and before you know it you're in a sandstorm. Sand is all you can see as it enters your eyes and clouds your vison. You persist through the storm hopping to find the city you heard of.

A short man on a Numel. He sings, a voice of darkness yet welcoming.

 _Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place_

 _Where the caravan Numel roam_

 _Where it´s flat and immense_

 _and the heat is intense_

 _It's barbaric, but Hey!, it's Home_

He appears next to you and points east then the west, as the sand storm declines and the world is once again visible. You follow him. His turban bobbing up and down across the dunes

 _When the wind's from the east_

 _And the sun's from the west_

 _And the sand in the glass is right_

 _Come on down, stop on by_

 _Hop a Carpet and fly_

 _To another Arabian Night_

You arrive at the gates of a city. The man stops, and dismounts his Numel.

"Salam, and good evening worthy follower. You have traveled far to come Agarabah, where enhancement awaits you were you step, and wonders surround you. Do you wish to enter?" He asks.

You nod your head desperately, water, and a bed is what's on your mind as the gates fling open to reveal a swarming place. There is too much to see and so much to hear as you walk towards the obvious Palace.

 _Follow me to a place_

 _Where incredible feats_

 _are routine every hour or so_

A man approaches, and sticks a sword deep down his mouth, you are about ask him how when another man, much skinner, breathes fire, with children and their mothers astonished.

 _Where enchantment runs rampant_

 _It's wild in the streets_

 _Open Sesame, here we go._

Women, wearing skimpy clothing, dance around you. The peddler, on his Numel, ignores this and continues deeper into the night.

 _See the dervishes dance_

 _In ridiculous pants_

 _Then romance to your heart's delight._

 _Come on down_

 _Come on, in._

Three boys run past you. One with purple hair leads, another green hairs and eyes follows in pursuit. The last boy has brown hair and is completely unorganized. He trips and falls. You run over and help him up. "Thanks" he mutters.

His friends call for him and runs after them. You look down and notice some of your money is gone. How he stole it is unknown, but there is no way you can catch him now. Peddler and his Numel still walk on, and you follow, slightly agitated because of the thievery.

 _Let the magic begin,_

 _It's another Arabian Night_

A boy and his Pikachu run by. He is slim, built fair, and wearing a purple vest and fez. His Pikachu has a vest on with a smaller fez. Guards are after him as he swiftly dodges them. "This the 5th time this week guys, don't you have someone else to try and kill?"

The guards pull out their swords and scream "STREET RAT". The boy looks at you and shrugs. "Someday they'll see there's more to me!" He runs up a building and is gone.

 _Arabian Nights..._

 _Like Arabian Days..._

 _More often than naught_

 _Are hotter than hot!_

 _In a lot of good ways._

 _Arabian Nights..._

 _'Neath Arabian moons..._

 _A fool off his guard_

 _Could fall and fall hard_

 _Out there on the dunes._

The Peddler stops at a clearing. He jumps off and turns to you. "My friend, welcome to Agarabah, were anything can be done and there is no impossible. As prof, I have this to show you."

He pulls out a simple oil lamp, from his turban. His mustache twitches as he uncovers it. "This is a magical lamp. Don't be fooled by its common place appearance, as like most things, it's not what is on the inside, but the outside that counts"

You attempt to touch it, but choose not. Just wanting to sleep, you begin walking. The peddler however stops you.

"This is not an ordinary lamp, it once change the fate of a young boy." You stop walking. Interested, you sit down, hoping to hear this tale.

"Well you are interested in this tale, well it begins like most Arabian nights, It begins on a dark night, with a dark man, with a dark purpose."

* * *

 **Sinnoh Desert.**

Giovanni stood on his Rapidash, looking through the dunes. His dark eyes scanning the vast sand for a horse, and its rider. His chatot, sat on his shoulder, murmuring things.

"Where is this peasant, Giovanni lets ditch this and go home". Giovanni and turned to his bird friend and scowled.

"Patience Chatot. He will appear." Just as he finished his sentence, his accomplish appeared. He was short and fat and had glasses thicker than boulders.

"Birch, you're late" Giovanni spoke.

Birch, dismounted his rapidash, and bowed to the Grand Vizier. "A thousand apologies, my master, but the artifact was hard to obtain."

Giovanni fumed his brow "You do have it, right." Birch gave a sinister grin and pulled out a gold beetle, well half of it. "I had to slit a couple of throats"

Giovanni reached for it, but Birch kept it away. "Not yet, about my payment." With a quick grab, Chatot grabbed the half beetle and dropped it in the hand of Giovanni. He took out the other half of the beetle from his robes.

"You'll receive your payment, after you fetch what I want". Giovanni placed the two halves together, and a golden stream appeared from the beetle. The beetle then soared into the sky and in a certain direction.

Giovanni mounted his rapidash and kicked it to start. "QUICKLY, AFTER IT!" The two left on their rapidash towards the beetle's trail of gold streams. It stopped and buried into a mound of sand. Then it rose up and became a panther shaped structure, with an opening in its mouth.

The two men stopped and started at the structure. Giovanni dismounted, along with Birch. "Now listen to me, fetch me the lamp, and you may have your reward".

Birch gulped and approached the cave. " **Who dares disturbs my slumber?"** The cave asked. Birch turned to Giovanni. Giovanni was wearing a black robe and black turban. In his hand was a snake shaped staff. His eyes turned into daggers as he scowled at Birch.

"It is I, Birch". The cave looked at the man and responded. **"Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough."**. Birch approached the mouth of the cave and walked in. Moments later, the ground shook and the cave began to rumble. Birch ran towards the exit, but tripped and fell to the abyss below. The sand swirled and the ground shook.

Giovanni tried his best get to the entrance of the cave, but was thrown into the dunes. The cave erupted and said " **Seek the diamond in the rough. For his worth exceeds the treasure in this cave"**

Chatot popped up from the sand along with Giovanni. "I CANT BELEIVE it. We were this close, until this pile of sand decided that only the "diamond in the rough" may enter. Who does this sand think is worthy?"

Giovanni was angered by his failure, but still retained his composure. "Patience Chatot, obviously, Birch was less than worthy. We must find this one whose worth lies within. Who is this diamond in the rough?

* * *

 **That is about it. I ain't got much to say other than, REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW. Plus read W.R Winter's Diamond in the Rough. I just used the title of the original book for Aladdin. BYE**


	2. Proud of Your Boy

**Back with another chapter. This my favorite scene in the movie and play, as the songs are powerful and meaningful. I'm glad that this story is being made. I'm putting a lot of effort in each chapter so please enjoy!**

* * *

"STOP THIEF" a voice echoed from the rooftops. A boy, about 18 appeared, nearly stumbling over the edge of the roof. The boy wore a purple vest and white pants with a fez on his head. He was built well, with black messy hair. In his hands was a loaf of bread.

The leader of the guards was obvious. He was built round and plump, but still had a menacing sword. Two lanky guards, were next to him, weapons raised. "This time I'll have your hands and head as a trophy, STREET RAT"!

The three guards ran towards the young man, and he looked at his loaf of bread. "All this trouble for a loaf of bread?" with that, he leaped off the roof and into clothing lines of laundry. After crashing and (destroying most of the structure) He landed in a pile of clothes.

Coming out of the pile, he wore robes usually worn by women. The guards yelled from the roof. "You won't get away so easily!"

The raven haired boy chuckled "You thought that was easy?" 3 more guards appeared across from the pile of clothing. The boy stopped his laughing, and got up, frantically taking off his robes until he had only a shawl.

The boy saw two elderly women giggling at his struggles and he walked up to them. "Moring ladies" he said smiling.

One of the ladies spoke. "Getting into trouble early today, aren't we Ash?"

Ash shrugged the comment off. "Trouble, you're only in trouble if you get caught". As he finished his sentence, a guard grabbed him by the collar. "Gotcha" he said.

Ash gulped, bread still in his hand. "I'm in trouble".

"This time you won't—mph." The man who had Ash in submission, was blinded as his turban was folded over his eyes. Ash looked up to see his friend, Pikachu appear on top.

"Nice timing Pikachu, as usual".

"Pika!" Pikachu said. The yellow mouse jumped onto Ash's shoulders and the two headed out. "Come on let's get outta here." Ash said as he ran almost in front of a guard.

 _Italics: Ash_

 **Bold: Crowd**

 _Gotta keep!_

 _One jump ahead of the breadline_

Ash dodged the swing of the sentry, and proceed to appear behind him.

 _One swing ahead of the sword_

The careless guard missed his target and cut open a barrel of fish. Ash saw an opportunity to outwit his opponent.

 _I steal only what I can't afford_

Ash tore away the band keeping the guard's pants up, and down came his exposed underwear. Ash hopped away while the guard, used one of the fish as new pants.

 _That's Everything!_

 _One jump ahead of the lawmen_

 _That's all, and that's no joke_

Ash hid behind a wooden pole, a sentry saw him and chopped. He missed both Ash and Pikachu and Ash leaped onto a stack of barrels. Ash kicked the stack down and it rolled, hitting 4 of the palace guards.

 _These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_

 _Riff raff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!_

The guards, cursed at their misfortune. Ash looked on from a high place. His bread tucked underneath his arm and Pikachu on his shoulder.

 _Just a little snack, guys_

The army of guards threw their knives at Ash, who evaded the hit by hiding behind the beam. The guards then proceeded to shake the weak structure.

 _Rip him open, take it back, guys_

 _I can take a hint, gotta face the facts_

Ash prepared to walk off the beam, pretending to surrender, but then was caught by his yellow friend who swung him into a open window and into a room with 3 young women and their mother.

 _You're my only friend, Pikachu!_

 **Who? Oh, it's sad, Ketchum's hit the bottom**

Pikachu, stored as much fruit as possible into his vest. Ash was admiring the young girls and their dancing while they were very uninterested in him.

 **He's become a one-man rise in crime**

Ash went over to the mother, and tried to shake her hand. She responded by swiping her broom at him, causing him to almost loose his fez.

 **I'd blame parents except he hasn't got em'**

 _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

 _Tell you all about it when I've got the time!_

Ash was pushed out the window and onto a stage. The man was buff and was showing off. Ash pretend to mock his movements behind him until he missed.

 _One jump ahead of the slow pokes_

 _One skip ahead of my doom_

 _Next time gonna use a non de plume_

Ash leaped off the stage and ran towards a man walking on spikes. While he was bent over, Ash leaped over him, with Pikachu in purist.

 _One jump ahead of the hitmen_

 _One hit ahead of the flock_

The chasing guards fell on the man, causing him to fall on the spikes and utter in pain. Ash saw this and quietly walked away.

 _I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

 **Stop Thief! Vandal!**

 **Scandal!**

Ash was surrounded and backed up against a door to a house. He thought maybe talking could help him out.

 _Let's not be too hasty_

A fat woman appeared behind the door and grabbed Ash, snuggling up with him, much to Ash's discomfort.

 _Still I think he's rather tasty_

Ash broke free and rolled next to two guards. He put on an arm around their shoulders, trying to be friendly.

 _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, otherwise we'd get along_

 _Wrong!_

Every men jumped on Ash, but couldn't find him or Pikachu. They turned to see Ash and Pikachu underneath vases. The boy and his mouse ditched the vases and ran past a man, swallowing a sword. Pikachu stopped and grabbed the sword from the man's mouth. The Pokémon then turned the guards and tried swinging at them.

The guards stopped and stepped away from the mouse. "He's got a sword!" one exclaimed. The leader stepped forward and pulled out his own weapon.

"You idiot, we all have swords!" The men reached to their holsters, and pulled out their swords. Pikachu nervously put down his sword and ran back onto Ash's shoulders.

 _One jump ahead of the hoofbeats_

Ash began running up the stairs and attempted to reach the top.

 **VANDAL!**

 _One hop ahead of the hump_

A man appeared behind Ash, but Ash back flipped and leaped into a window.

 **STREET** **RAT!**

 _One trick ahead of Disaster!_

 **Scoundrel!**

 _they're quick but I'm much faster_

Ash was surrounded again. He was against a window and had carpets by his side. The men all charged after him and Ash snagged a carpet.

 **Take that!**

 _Here goes, better throw my hand in_

 _Wish me happy landin'_

 _All I gotta do is jump!_

Ash leaped off the carpet and flew towards the ground. The guards however, couldn't fly. They jumped but headed straight for a manure pit. The leader, spat out a ball of manure while his comrades struggled in the pit. "Manure, I hate manure!" **(1)**

Ash landed softly and into a dark alleyway. There was a trash can with 3 guys looking through it. The first one wore a red vest. His purple hair was straight and clear. The 2nd boy was built strong with brown spiky hair and a green vest. The last boy wore blue, and was skinny with green combed hair. When they saw Ash land they raced up to him.

"Paul, Gary, and Drew, what's up?" Ash asked the trio. Paul spoke first. "So Ash, do you mind sharing with us that piece of bread that you didn't steal?" he asked.

Ash burned red. "Yep, I didn't steal it." Gary spoke next. "Especially since you promise your mom 10 years ago that you wouldn't steal right?"

Ash looked further down to his feet. "Yes". Paul crossed his arms and grunted. "Well do you at least mind sharing with us?"

Ash looked up and nodded. He took out the bread from inside his vest, Pikachu helped him out. As he was about to split it up, two children walked by. Paul sighed. "Here we go again, good natured Ashton Ketchum gives up his food". The two other boys nodded as Ash went to approach them.

The girl was older. She had a hood on and was holding her younger brother who had just a vest and tattered pants. Pikachu growled at Ash for attempting to give away his hard stolen bread, but Ash ignored his pet.

The raven haired man offered the bread to the kids. "Here you go, you can have it." The two kids looked skeptical then took the bread and left.

Drew, Paul and Gary then walked up to their friend. "Come on Ash, were going to go hungry if you keep doing that." Drew said.

"You're the master of stealing, buddy" Gary said. Ash shook his head. "I don't want to steal too much, I promised my mom before she was killed by those bandits that I would stop." The three other boys conversed amongst themselves then turned to their friend and his pet.

"Well see you later, were going to try robbing the marketplace." Paul said, and with that they left. Pikachu was about to tug on Ash, when he noticed he wasn't there. Ash had wondered to a crowd that had people lining up along the entrance to the palace.

A man on his rapidash, looking regal, rode with pride as he approached the gates. Ash watched as the Man constantly kept checking his blond hair and appearance in a mirror. Two men were talking to each other in front of Ash.

"Looks like a prince" one man said. "Another suitor for the princess" a person spoke, displeasure in his voice. Ash was about to comment, when the kids he gave his bread to ran past him and towards the prince.

The little boy was chasing after the rapidash, while his sister was in purist. The boy managed to get in front, causing the Pokémon to buck, and whine. The prince lost his mirror and took out a whip. "How dare you peasants come after me?" Just as he was about to whip the kids, Ash stood in front of them and grabbed the whip and yanked it away.

"Hey, if I was as rich as you, I could afford some manners." The prince on his mount walked past him, and swung the rapidash at Ash and Pikachu, sending them into mud.

He smiled smugly and was about to turn around when Ash yelled something at him. "Well look at that, Pikachu, it's not every day you see a rapidash with two rear ends. The crowd erupted and Ash grinned. The prince sharply turned to Ash and spoke.

"You are a worthless street rat, you were born a street rat and you will die a street rat, and only the fleas will mourn you." The gates shut as Ash ran up and pounded at them.

"I'm not worthless, and I don't have fleas. Come on Pikachu lets go home."

Ash walked past vendors who turned away from him, shunning him and his odor and fleas (possibly)

 _Riff-raff, street rat. I don't buy that._

 _If only they'd look closer._

Ash now was up in his home. It was simple, it had a bed and a pillow for Pikachu. There was curtain. The room was hidden from the guards as you had to be athletic to get there.

 _Would they see a poor boy?_

 _No, siree._

Ash walked towards the curtain and pulled it open. The view of palace was amazing and it would take one days, to truly admire its beauty. Ash gazed longingly at the scene.

 _They'd find out_

 _There's so much more to me._

"Someday Pikachu, were going to change. We'll be rich, and live in a palace, and have everything we need. "Ash got up from the window and sat on his bed. He thought of what he was told, and knew that it wasn't true.

Pikachu went underneath the bed and pulled out a box. It was colored brown and had plenty of dust covering it. Ash looked at it curiously. He opened it and saw a ring. It was gold and was probably worth a fortune.

"Mom's engagement ring. Your right Pikachu, I need to change for her." It was true. Ash wanted nothing more than make his deceased mother proud of him someday. There was no way that he could die living like this.

"I think it's time I return it to her" Ash said getting up and putting the ring in his pocket. Ash walked out into the night and through the streets of Agarabah.

 _Proud of your boy_

 _I'll make you proud of your boy_

 _Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma_

 _You're in for a pleasant surprise_

* * *

 _Flashback_

He was only 7. Ash had managed to steal a rug and was heading home. _Maybe this time mom will be proud of me!_ He thought. Ash and his mom lived in a poor home, but that didn't stop her from caring for him and raising him.

When he came home with the stolen rug, she yelled, telling him to return it. With tears, Ash obeyed his mother and returned it. Delilah Ketchum wasn't usually so strict, but she was laid off from her job as a textile maker.

Having a boy stealing wouldn't not help her feel better.

 _Flashback end_

* * *

 _I've wasted time._

 _I've wasted me._

 _So say I'm slow for my age_

 _A late bloomer, Okay, I agree_

Ash gulped. He headed down the narrow road and onto a wide street. No one was there and it gave him time to think. "What could I do, to be better?" Pikachu still tailed him, the box in his mouth.

 _That I've been one rotten kid_

 _Some son, some pride and some joy_

 _But I'll get over these lousin' up_

 _Messin' up, screwin' up times_

Ash looked towards heaven, or sky, and wondered. "How good am I ma? I must be pretty bad, but I'll change, I swear. "

 _You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part._

 _Someone's gonna make good_

 _Cross his stupid heart_

 _Make good and finally make you_

 _Proud of your boy_

Ash found himself on a hill, overlooking Agarabah and its buildings. He knew this way for some time and was not going to get lost. He continued to sing.

 _Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer_

 _You won't get a fight here, no ma'am_

 _Say I'm a goldbrick, a good-off, no good_

 _But that couldn't be all that I am_

* * *

 _Flashback_

Ash was 9 and still had troubles. He met a man who worked for the circus, and managed to find out where his animals were. Ash slipped to the cages and saw a baby Pichu, Ash picked the lock for its cage, and helped it out.

He then walked home. _Maybe mom will be proud of finding a friend!_ She was not. After arguments and heated debates. His mom would let him keep the Pichu, if Ash would not abandon it or neglect it. Ash did what she asked, but felt bad. He still had to argue with his stressed mom and knew that he would change somehow.

 _Flashback end_

* * *

 _Water flows under the bridge_

 _Let it pass, let it go_

Ash was standing on a bridge, with water underneath it. Across it was the other side of Agarabah, the poorer side. He knew this was the way and journeyed on.

 _There's no good reason that you should believe me_

 _Not yet, I know, but_

Ash felt the warm air calm him. This was a sign he was near his mother. There was a hill in the south side of Agarabah, and he climbed it. Pikachu struggled with the steepness, and Ash picked him up and carried him to the single tree hanging.

 _Someday and soon_

 _I'll make you proud of your boy_

 _Though I can't make myself taller_

 _Or smarter or handsome or wise_

Ash Reached a tombstone. It wrote:

 **Delilah Ketchum**

 **Wife, mother and still in our hearts**

Ash sniffled a bit. His mother was loved by all, and when she was taken, as he was coming home, it pained to think about it. He fought back the tears as he took the ring and placed it the box Pikachu brought. He dug next to the headstone and placed the box in his hole.

 _I'll do my best, what else can I do?_

 _Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you_

 _Mom, I will try to_

 _Try hard to make you_

He sung the last bit, but wouldn't fight the last of his tears. Pikachu was already crying and Ash let the tears flow down his cheeks and into the dirt of his mother's grave.

 _Proud of your boy_

Ash rose up and took Pikachu in his arms. "I'll make you proud mom." Ash said as he walked away from his mother and his life of stealing and thieving.


	3. Beyond the walls

**Hear is another 2000 wordier. Its shorter than the previous chapter, but features Ash and Dawn's meeting. Enjoy!**

* * *

"DAWN, DAWN!" a voice echoed through the palace. A short man with a beard appeared. He wore regal clothing and jewels. His grey eyes were stormy and fulled with stress. "Dawn, please tell me everything went well…" He stopped, when the prince came storming out of the princess's room. His blond hair was unkempt and his look was murderous.

" Why prince Trip, leaving so soon?" Rowan asked nervously.

"Sultan Rowan, your daughter has insulted me beyond belief." His clothes were torn and tattered, and his underwear was showing.

"Good luck marrying her off!" he exclaimed before walking away towards the door. "Wait prince Trip, come back and your gone." The sultan said. He growled and walked to his daughter's room. When he was marrying, it was never this hard, take it he was a male, but his daughter was something else. The room was large and decorated elaborately with many jewels and paintings.

The short man entered the room to greet his daughter, and giver her a piece of his mind for turning down another suitor.

"Dawn I, GET DOWN ARCANNIE. The large canine Pokémon had appeared and attempted to eat the sultan. Two palace attendants grabbed the Pokémon and brought it down. The princess turned. She had blue hair, tied long and flowing. She wore a blue half top with pants matching. Her belly was visible.

"Hello father, how is prince, I'm self-absorbed in myself and money." She said playing with her pet Arcanine. The sultan growled at his daughter's fake innocence.

"Dearest. You can't just turn down every single suitor who comes your way. The law says…" Dawn got up and walked over to a cage in her room, were doves waited to be released.

Dawn sighed. "I know, the princess must be married to a prince, before her 18th birthday. It's not fair. If I marry, it's going to be for love."

The sultan sighed. "I know, it's just that you're a princess and I want you have to make sure you taken care of by the right guy, who has to be a prince."

Dawn's face turned to anger. "I want to see the world, I want to be free of this law. I don't want to be a princess anymore!"

Sultan Rowan grumbled. "Heaven forbid you have any daughters" with that he stormed out. Dawn sat down on her bed. Three attendants appeared and comforted her.

"A princess must say this, a princess must marry a total stranger. It's absurd!" Dawn said. She got up and began pacing around the room. The three assistants began to listen to their princess's issues.

 _Dawn_

 **All**

Attendants

 _Suitors talk of love_

 _But it's an act merely meant to throw me_

 _How can someone love me when, in fact_

 _They don't know me?_

Dawn was frustrated at why she was obligated to this marriage, and she hated it. It felt good to voice her opinions to her true friends a dog and palace assistants.

 _They want my royal treasure,_

 _When all is said and done._

 _It's time for a desperate measure_

 _So I wonder_

She got up and walked to the doves in the cage. Dawn opened the cage up and let them free, watching with joy as they flew out the window and into the free world.

 _Why shouldn't I fly so far from here?_

 _I know the girl I might become here_

 _Sad and confined_

 _And always locked behind these palace walls_

Dawn sat down. The attendants and Arcanine plopped down next to her. One of them spoke.

I don't know princess for someone like you the outside world might kind of overwhelming.

 _Is that a promise?_

Dawn jolted up after hearing that it was overwhelming and different, Dawn jumped up and held her hands.

I think it might do her some good.

The older attendant spoke. She was plump compared to the rest.

 _You do?_

Honey, I've never seen somebody who needed to get out more.

The attendants all got up and talked to their maiden about the world outside.

Told to show devotion every day

And not second guess it

 _If a new emotion comes my way_

You suppress it

 _What would be your suggestion?_

Dawn asked her attendants the question. The three girls conferred between themselves and one of them left, returning with a cloak.

Standing on your own two feet

And ask why a certain question keeps repeating

Dawn took the cloak and put it on. Her regal clothing was now covered and she had a hood on for covering her hair.

 _Why shouldn't I fly so far from here?_

 _I know the girl I might become here_

 _Follow your heart or you might end up cold and callous_

Dawn and the attendants snuck out of her room and to a park in the palace walls. It had a fountain in the middle and trees lining down the paths. Dawn raced to the farthest part and climbed the trees.

 **Love comes to those who go and find it**

 **If you must dream then stand behind it**

 _Maybe there's more beyond these palace walls_

 _What if I dared?_

 _What if I tried?_

 _Am I prepared for what's outside?_

She had finished climbing the tree and was about to jump into the world when she looked back to see her Pokémon and the attendants waving at her. She smiled and leaped into the new world.

 _Why shouldn't I fly so far from here?_

 _Something awaits beyond these palace walls._

 **Something awaits beyond these palace walls.**

The palace walls were behind the princess, and Dawn now was heading into the marketplace, buzzing with life. Today would be one eventful day.

* * *

Ash led his friends to the center of the market place. Paul, Gary and Drew were against what Ash proposed, but when he mentioned money, they followed Ash to the place. He felt good about his plan and that this would stop his life of stealing.

Paul was holding a cheap drum, barley held by string. Gary and Drew also had drums, but still intact. "Alright Ash, you brought us out here said that we'll make money." Gary said. " Well, were is it?"

"So where's the money?" Drew said. Ash grabbed his own drum and gave it to Pikachu. "We have to earn it, by entertaining people." Ash then walked up to the center and did a dance routine, very complicated.

First he performed tornado kicked (360) then he switched to a butterfly kick and then a summersault. Some people came over cheered as the boy put on a martial arts and gymnastics routine. Ash did a aerial (no hands cartwheel), and a back handspring.

He was so into it he tripped and fell on his back. People were about to leave seeing him on the ground, but then Ash kipped up (rolled on his back and pushed up). Ash then bowed and offered his hat for money. Ash remembered learning those moves by watching street performers and his short time with the circus, after his mother was captured.

Several people gave him money and he thanked him. His friends had their jaws open at how easy Ash made money. Ash walked over and showed them his cap. "That's probably enough for lunch and dinner."

Paul took his drum and was on the way out. "Yea, I don't like the whole idea of entreating people just for money." Before he could walk out, Ash spoke up.

"I'll let you sing lead?" Paul stopped and turned around. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Drew, Gary, Ash, and Paul put their hands together in a circle. "Street rats on three, STREET RATS!" the quartet yelled. Paul then started drumming with Ash, Gary, and Drew in pursuit.

 _Good pals, blood brothers_

 _Me and three others_

 _Gary, Drew, Ashton, and Paul_

Each of the friends did a move while saying their names. The 4 then started a chorus.

 _Four friends, no closer_

 _Get mad? Heck no, sir!_

 _Not us, four-strong, a permanent team_

Ash took the lead in dancing, throwing martial arts with Broadway style dancing and gang singing. People began watching and some even joined in and followed the 4 friends and Pikachu.

 _Four guys out poundin'_

 _The pavements of Agrabah_

 _Four guys with one Arabian dream_

 _To stay this lazy_

 _And play like crazy_

 _Gary, Drew, Ashton, and Paul_

 _True triends, no phonies_

 _Me and my cronies_

The crown was into it now. They all screamed the names of their performers and they knew them well (They did try to steal from the vendors almost every day)

 _Gary, Drew, Ashton, and Paul_

 _Four bums, none better_

 _Not one go-getter_

Paul strode past his friends and sung a line for himself.

 _Unmotivated in the extreme_

 _Folks say, "Hey, go earn a living in Agrabah_

Drew took his turn to be in front of the others and he sung his line.

 _Grow up, go earn the city's esteem!"_

Pikachu played his own drum with pride as Ash and his friends began dancing with everyone in the crowd. The elders, the kids, and vendors all joined in the fun.

 _We say, "Tough noogie!_

 _No way! Let's boogie!"_

 _Gary, Drew, Ashton, and Paul_

Dawn had arrived into the market place. Time had slowed down for her as she marveled at the beauty of the outside world. Wonder couldn't even describe her excitement and feelings she felt exploring the place. Although she was hid most of her face by her hood, she still eyed the people dancing and having a wonderful time. It looked as if 4 guys had got the whole crowd to join in and she decided to join in.

The dancers all began to do pair dancing, with boys and girls paring up and dancing circles around each other. Ash and Dawn each smiled dancing, with different panthers. They then met in the middle and everything went slow for the two. Brown eyes met sapphire and nothing could split them, until people grabbed both of them and flung them to opposite sides of the line.

Ash frantically looked back for the girl he met, while his friends continued dancing. " Ash what are you doing, get back in line" Paul said.

 _Four guys out passing the turban in Baghdad_

 _For letting off some musical stream_

 _That's our finale_

Paul, Drew, and Gary continued to sing, while Ash mumbled while still searching for the girl.

 _'Kay guys, let's blow this alley_

 _Gary, Drew, Ashton and Paul_

 _Howzat so far, not bad'n it's_

 _Gary, Drew, Ashton, and Paul!_

The song had ended. Ash ignored his friends, who were asking around for change and money, and tried to find the girl he met while dancing. "Hey Ash, you listening." Ash looked up. Drew had spoken. The guys had a little bit of money, but still pretty empty.

"Were going to go try main street, you want to join us?" Gary said. Ash shook his head and kept looking. His friends left laughing and talking. Ash had Pikachu jump on his shoulder and he kept looking.

Dawn had just finished dancing with a complete stranger, but she felt a connection with boy. She admit he was good looking. Black hair, dark eyes, and built pretty well. She knew the marketplace would be busy, but it was bustling.

Several great places sold many things, but one fruit stand had a poor boy reaching for food. Letting her kind nature get the best of her, Dawn walked. "You must be hungry?" Dawn plucked apple then gave it to the boy, who ran off. "Sweet kid". The shop owner turned. He looked angered that someone had the nerve to steal from him.

Ash had found her. She was standing at a fruit cart, giving an apple to a poor boy. Then the owner grabbed her hand. "You better be able to pay for that". The girl took her hand away and smiled innocently.

"I'm sorry I have no money." The shop owner snarled and grabbed his sword. He placed Dawn's hand on a cutting table.

"You will pay with your hand!" The girl pleaded. "Please, let me go to the palace, I'll talk with sultan and I can get some money…"

Ash and Pikachu ran up and Ash managed to grab the sword, before it landed on her hand.

"Oh, thank you kind sir, I'm so glad you found her!" Ash said. He turned to the girl and pretend that he knew her. "I've been looking all over for you sis, you'll miss your appointment with the doctor." She looked confused but Ash mouthed "go along with it".

The store owner grabbed Ash's vest. "You know this girl?" Ash released himself from the man. "Sadly yes, this is my sister. She's a bit crazy". Dawn pretend to be a bit loopy. The man was not fully convinced.

"She said she knew the Sultan?" Ash chuckled. "She thinks the Pikachu is the sultan. Dawn turned to Pikachu and pretended to bow to him.

"Oh wise, and mighty sultan, how may I serve you?" Pikachu pretended to give orders to Dawn. Ash picked Dawn up from the floor and led her away. "Come' on sis, let's go see the doctor. " Hello doctor" Dawn said to a Numel, chewing grass, unaware of Dawn and Ash.

"No not that doctor." Ash shook his head and turned to his comrade "Come on sultan." Ash said Pikachu. Pikachu attempted to bow to the people, but out came apples, jewels and high priced objects. "THEIF!" the merchants all yelled. Ash took Dawn's hand and ran, with Pikachu following.

* * *

 **SO just to clarify, this story is not just a full parody. Its got some made up dialogue by me and scenes that I felt should have happened in the movie and the play. SO leave a Favorite, Follow and Review if your having a nice day!**


	4. A Millon Miles Away

**I don't own Pokemon or Aladdin. Thanks for those who have supported my story so far. The reviews, favorites, and followers are great. Alright, enjoy the next chapther!**

* * *

The sultan walked thought out the palace. His daughter had disappeared. Just when her birthday was about to happened, she left without warning. The palace guards searched all around, but couldn't find her. Rowan knew that he shouldn't have been so harsh with her.

His grand vizier had walked in with his Chatot on his shoulder. His snake staff was in his hand as he approached his sultan. "My liege, the guards have told me of your disturbance, what is the issue?"

The sultan was significantly shorter than his advisor, but still had power over him.

"My daughter is nowhere to be seen, oh where are my manners. Who wants a cracker?" The sultan said, shoving a cracker in Chatot's mouth" The Pokémon gagged and spitted out the crackers.

The sultan turned to his advisor, "Can you please help me!" Giovanni stood back and spoke in a dark voice.

"Of course, I may help you. But, I need a diamond, like your ring" The sultan looked back and then to his wedding ring. "I'm not sure. This ring has been in my family for centuries."

"Desperate times, cause for desperate measures my lord". Rowan looked again and was about to withhold the ring, but Giovanni stopped him. He used his staff to mind control him. The snake staff glowed red circles and hypnotized the sultan.

The sultan went into a trance and was completely under his control. "Now, the ring." Rowan willingly gave him the ring and left, mumbling about his daughter. Giovani smiled as he now had the ring, needed.

"I CANT STAND IT. If I have to swallow one of those crusty old crackers again". Chatot said. Giovanni shushed him as they entered their lair. A huge hourglass was set in the middle with a giant wheel was assembled around it.

"Giovanni, now that we have the ring, how do we use it to find the diamond in the rough" Giovanni placed Chatot on a crank and placed the ring on the in the middle of the hourglass.

"We need lighting, so Chatot, START RUNNING" Chatot began to ran and a storm began to brew. Lighting flashed and Giovanni watched as the hourglass began creating an image. A boy appeared, he was tan with black hair. He wore a purple vest with white pants and a featherless fez.

"That's him, that's what we've been looking for? What a CHUMP" Chatot said. Giovanni looked at the image. He was holding a girl's hand and was helping her up a ladder. "Let's have the guards send him an invitation." Chatot was thrown from the spinning wheel. " Swell" he said before going unconscious. Giovanni sighed and left to go see the gurads.

* * *

"Watch your step" Ash helped the girl up the ladder. "Just this way and across the building." Ash got a long wooden pole and had Pikachu on his shoulder.

"So, where are you from?" He said as he leaped and vaulted onto the roof of the adjacent building. "Is it really that obvious?" The girl said. Ash blushed.

"Well you know, you are something else. I would never expect a standout like you". Dawn giggled while Ash grabbed a wide plank and was about to place it, until the girl leaped over by vaulting. She gave him the pole while smiling.

"I'm a fast learner." Pikachu and Ash shared glances and Ash took her hand and led her up a flight of stairs.

"Watch your step and your head and were almost there." When they reached the top Dawn marveled at the sight. It was a basic room, not fancy or neat, just normal.

"It's not much. The beds hard, and plumbing stinks, because there is none." Dawn still shinned as she walked around. "It's fabulous. "She said.

"Yea, it's got one great view though." Ash pulled away the lone curtain. Behind it was the palace. It stood strong and tall, the many pillars composing the palace. "The palace sure does look nice, huh?"

Dawn looked down. "It's nice". Ash still looked longingly at the place. "I wonder what it would be like to live there, having servants, guards and people who care for you".

Dawn turned away and sat on the boy's bed. "People who tell you what to wear and how to act" Ash took the apple that Pikachu had and played with it. "Beats living here. You're always ducking the guards, finding your next meal.

"You don't feel like you have freedom." Dawn said. "You can't make your own choices" Ash said.

"You just feel, Trapped" they both said. Ash turned to Dawn. Ash turned to girl. " So, what really brought you here to Agrabah?" Dawn shrugged. " What does it matter. I left and I'm never going back" She said.

" Why?" he questioned. " My father wants me to go through with an arranged marriage, but I don't want to". Ash sat down next to her. " That awful" He said . How could someone force their own child to marry someone they don't want. An idea popped up in his mind and faced the girl. Her blue eyes looked at him with wonder as he opend his mouth.

"Have you ever imagined what it would be like to take off and never look back?"

"Only every hour of every day." Dawn said back.

"What's stopping us?" He said. The two eyed each other and Ash sang out a lyric.

 **Ash**

 _Dawn_

Both

 **We'll join a caravan tonight**

 **Count on the stars to be our guides**

 **We'll simply vanish out of sight**

 **Go where the desert road decides**

 **There won't be any obligations**

Or fathers to obey.

Dawn joined her partner. She never met this kid, but still sang and danced with him. It was almost as if they were connected to each other, without knowing.

 **Cause we'll be a million miles away.**

 **Leave everything behind**

 **When you choose to lose yourself**

 **Who knows what you might find**

 **And once the journey's done**

 **You'll have some faith in me**

 **After a million miles or so**

 **We might feel like we're free**

Imagination began to take flight as Ash and Dawn imagined different scenarios of being away from where they were.

 _Maybe we'll travel on the sea._

 **I'll tend the sails and you can steer.**

 _Watch the waves roll on endlessly_

 **And the horizon disappear**

Both of them imagined being on a boat. Braving the waves and feeling the salty air and wind in their faces. Ash would be holding the sails, Dawn at the helm. Pikachu doing whatever he wants. The trio would be doing anything they want with no one to tell them otherwise.

 _We'll leave all thoughts about the future till some future day_

Cause we'll be a million miles away.

Leave everything behind

When you choose to lose yourself

Who knows what you might find

And once the journey's done

It won't seem quite so far

After a million miles or so

We'll find out who we are

 _Follow wherever the wind starts blowing_

 **A million miles away**

 **The kind of life people dream of knowing**

 _A million miles away_

Ash turned to Dawn and the two sang into their faces. Brown and Blue once again staring into each other's eyes

We'll never turn back we'll just keep on going

Vanishing from the view

Becoming someone new

Ash grabbed Dawn's hand and began dancing with her, to her surprise. The two danced happily while Pikachu watched with joy. Finally his friend had found someone who wasn't a thief.

We'll be a million miles away

Leave everything behind

When you choose to lose yourself

Who knows what you might find

And once the journey's done

We'll have no need to roam

After a million miles or so

We might find out we're home

Ash and Dawn finished dancing. The two strangers had no clue about each other, but still danced and sang. The two slowed down and were eye to eye and they leaned closer to each other.

After a million miles or so

We might find out we're home.

Their music finished and Ash smiled. He took the apple from Pikachu and rolled it of his shoulder into the hands of the girl. Dawn smiled and put the apple aside. They stared into their eyes once again and leaned in lips almost touching until.

"WE FOUND HIM". Ash and Dawn pulled apart and pointed to each other both saying. "There after me! There after you?!" Ash and Pikachu looked down at the window, while Dawn began to panic.

"My father must have sent them!" Ash turned to Dawn and extend his hand. She turned to the boy.

"Do you trust me?" Ash said. Dawn looked back as the guards quickly raced up the stairs and approached them. She took his hand, unsure what was going to happen.

"Yes" she said slowly. "THEN JUMP" Ash said as the he took her hand and Pikachu on his shoulder, jumped into the abyss. They landed into a shop with clothing, softening their fall. Ash pulled Dawn up and ran, straight into 3 muscular guards.

"Gotcha. We just keep running into each other, eh Street Rat?" The captain said. Ash punched him the gut and took Dawn's hand into the exit. Without knowing, they ran into two guard's arms. Pikachu was thrown into a pot.

Ash told the girl to run while being punched and hit by the guards.

"Let him go!" Dawn said pounding on the captains. "Well, well. Looks like we have ourselves a street mouse." The man said tossing Dawn into the clothes. Ash yelled in anger and the guards handcuffed him.

Dawn got up and took off her hood, revealing her crown. "Unhand him, by order of the princess!" Ash looked up to see his girl, the princess, fully revealed. She had long blue hair and gold crown.

"Princess, Dawn! My sincere apologies." The captain said while bowing down. "The princess…" Ash mummed. He knew that he danced with her. He sang with her. Heck, he almost kissed her.

Dawn looked at the boy worryingly. Her face turned back to being stormed. "Well, let him go already!" she said. The captain shook his head. "I would princess, but my orders come from, Giovanni. You would have to bring it up with him"

Dawn crossed her arms and started at him aggressively. "Believe, me I will!" the guards took Ash away, who gave Dawn a worried look before being dragged into the palace. Dawn followed in suit, looking ahead see him fidget nervously.

When they reached the palace, they shared one last glance before the guards pulled him into the dungeons and palace guards took her to the princess's room.

Ash was chained to the wall. The guards locked him up. He avoided their insults and stayed thinking what had just happened.


	5. Diamond in the Rough

**You know, between school and water polo, I almost gave up entirely on writing. Sure I don't get the Reviews, Favorites, Followers as most people but that's not what writing is to me.**

 **Writing is a way to express what I want, so with this chapter I tried to put as much detail as I could.**

 **I do not own Pokemon or Aladdin.**

* * *

"GIOVANNI!" A voice echoed through the hallow halls of the palace. Giovanni, who was walking out of his lair quickly reacted by shutting the door, trapping Chatot in the process. His slim figure turned to the Princess and he smiled slyly.

"Why Princess Dawn, how may I be of service?" Dawn narrowed her eyes at the Vizier. "The guards just took an innocent boy from the market place for no reason."

Chatot tried to talk to Giovanni who ignored him. "Giovanni, I'm stuck!" His master ignored him and faced the princess. "Your father has charged me with keeping peace with in Agarabah, the boy was criminal."

Dawn narrowed her eyes. "What was his crime?" Chatot once again tried to gain Giovanni's attention, but was kicked back into the room. "Why, kidnapping the princess". Dawn frowned and shook her head. "He didn't kidnap me, I ran away!"

Giovanni faked a surprised face. "Oh! My have I not known." Dawn's face turned to worry. "What do you mean?" Giovanni turned to Dawn "You see princess, the boy's sentence has already been carried out".

Dawn jolted up. "What sentence?" Giovanni gulped "Death, by hanging". Dawn gasped. Overwhelmed by this information she sat down, a tear began to stream down her small face. "How could you? I don't believe you. YOU MONSTER!" Dawn stormed away from in tears away from Giovanni.

Chatot finally pulled away the door and gasped for breath. "So, how did it go?" Giovanni smiled at his companion. "I think she took it rather well".

* * *

Ash was dead. He knew that once you were in the dungeons, there was no way out. As he tossed and turned around the chains that were on him connecting him to the wall, he thought about his encounter with the princess.

"I can't believe she was the princess, running away, I must have been so STUPID!". Ash slumped down. His mother wouldn't want this to be his end. Just when Ash began to hatch an escape plan, Pikachu appeared from the barred window above him.

"PIKA" the yellow mouse said. Ash looked up and whistled Pikachu to come over to him. In his mouth was a makeshift key for Ash's chains. Pikachu walked in front of Ash and shot lightning at him.

"OW, what was that for?!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu then proceeded to mock Dawn by pulling his vest and using it as a hood. Ash chuckled "Hey, she was in trouble, Ah, she was worth it" he said as Pikachu began to unlock the chains which worked.

"Don't worry I won't be seeing her again, there's a law remember? She's got to marry a prince, she deserves a prince not some street rat." Out of the shadows an elderly man appeared. On his shoulder was Chatot.

"Don't deject yourself so soon now boy. There is a cave, a cave of wonders. Enough treasure for you buy ten thousand palaces."

Ash looked at the old man skeptically. " Sorry, I don't think I'm the one I can help you, I'm worthless to so many".

 **Giovanni**

 _Chatot_

Both

Ash

The elderly man took off his disguise. Ash took a few steps back with Pikachu hiding in his hair. Giovanni slowly began to sing

 **You're the one that I need**

 **You're nimble, stealthy, skilled.**

 **Do you want to continue abusing those skills?**

 **Stealing bits of bread and worthless bobbles?**

 **Or do you want to make a name for yourself**

 **And do something that would make any mother proud?**

Ash stood there frozen. How did he know? He continued to listen carefully.

 **You have the profile of a prince**

 **With a physique that matches**

 **Beneath the dirt and patches**

 **You are a diamond in the rough**

 **I say we work together since**

 **You're braver then which you are**

 **We're just as shocked as you are**

 **That you're a diamond in the rough**

Ash shrugged his shoulders and sang out a response

Hey I'm no diamond in the rough

 **Under the filth and the fleas there are gifts that you've been neglecting**

 **And truth be told you are not quite the guy that we were expecting**

 **And though you might need finesse, and perhaps some disinfecting**

 **You'll be the one who succeeds when the lamp of their needs collecting**

Ash began to turn around "Uhhh, I dunno guys, I've got a funny feeling about this.

I better just be on my way." He was stopped when Giovanni shouted something harmful.

 **Take one step and die you brainless miscreant!** _(Happy place!)_

 **Apologies**

 **What I meant to say is**

 **You just don't know how swell you are** _(You just don't know how swell you are!)_

 **So far the only hitch is** _(There's just an itty bitty hitch)_

 **You're an embarrassment of riches** _(Embarrassing? Too true!)_

 **You are the diamond in the rough**

 _Let's all rejoice the spooky voice and you're the diamond in the_

 _Rooooooough!_

 **Look here's the diamond in the**

 _Three cheers, the diamond in the_

We found the diamond in the rough!

"You better find somebody else!" Ash exclaimed

 **There is nobody else**

 _Talk about the girl_

 **Oh,**

 **Then, of course there's Princess Dawn**

 **It's clear she took a shying to you**

 **But, let me be frank,**

 **With no cash in the bank,**

 **You'll never win her heart**

 **It just tears me apart**

 **To see her slip right through your fingers**

Ash looked back form Giovanni and then to his pet Chatot. A part of him knew that they might help him win Dawn.

Which way is this cave of yours?

 **That a boy!**

 **Go**

 **Through!**

 **You**

 **Might be a bum**

 **But you're one**

 **Of noble spirit**

Giovanni led them to an underground passage that led them outside. He mounted a Numel and told Ash to lead them through the desert. Pikachu sat on Ash's head as the sand began to fly through the desert as they left Agarabah.

 _It's just a cave that might eat you alive_

 _No need to fear it!_

Well it's a risk that I might have to take

Ash pushed through as they reached a large pile of sand. Giovanni placed two beetles and appeared was the Cave of Wonders.

We're glad to hear it

So please no missteps or blunders

Cue the Cave of Wonders!

We've waited long enough

Ash walked over to the cave. "Who disturbs my slumber?" Ash faced Giovanni and turned back to the cave "Uhh, it is I, Ash". The cave nodded in approval.

"You are the diamond in the rough, the one whose worth lies deep within you may enter". The mouth opened. Giovanni shouted at Ash a few words. "Now remember boy fetch me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine."

Ash nodded. "I don't believe it! My mother always said if I only applied myself - If I only believed!" Giovanni interrupted him during his moment of self-discovery. "We don't have time for self-discovery! Fetch me the lamp. Now!"

Ash looked at the cave and smiled. "Wish me luck!" With that he and Pikachu entered the cave.

 **Luck!**

 **Goodbye you diamond in the**

 _Please try you diamond in the_

Don't die you diamond in the rough.

The two laughed at their fortune. Giovanni' plan might finally be materializing.


	6. Friend Like Me

**Another big chapter here. This one contains two songs and sees us introduced into the one and only Genie. Do note, I have included as much references as I could and I even created my own.**

 **I do not own Pokemon or Aladdin, or any of the pop culture references you are about to read.**

* * *

Ash was unsure why he truly agreed to doing this. Here he was entering a cave were only a lamp can be touched. Pikachu nested on his head, while climbed down the stairs into a room full of treasure. The room was large, and in it was mounds of gold and jewels.

"Wow, just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the Sultan!" Pikachu leaped off his head and ran to grab treasure, only to be stopped by Ash. "No, we can't touch anything. Now we're is that lamp?" Ash said looking around.

The two walked past a carpet who suddenly moved. Ash and Pikachu flinched and turned around. The carpet fell flat and remained still. Ash shrugged and kept moving.

The rug slowly got up again and floated its way to Pikachu. Teasingly, it picked up Pikachu's hat, causing the mouse to turn around and see the magic carpet. Pikachu yelped and jumped onto Ash.

"What the, Pikachu what's going on?" Ash said before turning to see the carpet floating. "Wow, a magic carpet". Pikachu began yelling at the carpet who turned around in shame. Ash quickly stopped the carpet.

"Wait a minute, maybe you can help us" The carpet turned around and placed Pikachu's hat on his head and then soared in joy. Ash smiled at the carpet's joy.

"Alright, so were kind of looking for this lamp…" The carpet bolted up and flew past him into another room. "I think he knows where it is, come 'on Pikachu "Ash said as he jogged to catch up with the carpet. Pikachu followed in pursuit.

* * *

After nearly falling into some lava (Carpet helped them with that) the trio arrived in dimly lit room. In the center was the lamp on top of a hill. Surrounding the hill was water. Ash turned to the two and told them to stay put.

He then leaped onto the rocks leading to the center of the area. Carpet paid little attention to Pikachu who had something catch his eye. Pikachu began walking to a jewel, held by a gold mankey statue. Carpet turned around and began to try and keep Pikachu from touching the jewel.

Ash managed to get to the top of the hill. He slowly walked to the lamp and picked it up. "This is it, this piece of junk? I wonder why it's so… PIKACHU NO!" Ash said. Pikachu had broken free from carpet's grasp and touched the jewel, which melted in his hand.

"INFIDELS! YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE SACRED TREASURE! YOU SHALL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN! Pikachu gulped as the cave began to collapse. Carpet picked him up and turned around to see Ash sliding down the hill.

Carpet grabbed him and they exited the way they came. Behind them lava began to form and chase after them. Pikachu squealed in panic and jumped in front of Ash, covering his eyes.

Ash tried to pull him off, but Pikachu wouldn't let go. "Pikachu, get off. This is no time to panic" Ash got Pikachu off only to see a solid rock wall in front of them. He turned to his pet and began to panic. "Start panicking!"

Carpet dived and took them down through a low room and into the treasure room, which began sink in lava. The carpet took them through a room were the lava was blocked, but the stairs to the exit was gone.

Ash jumped off to get to a ledge while Pikachu was on his head. Carpet fell down and was pinned by a rock. Giovanni rushed over to Ash who cried for his help.

"Help me get up!" Ash said. Giovanni knelt down "First give me the lamp, then I'll help you up". Ash looked down and saw the ground was far below as rocks continued to fall down. "I'm slipping, help me!" Ash said.

Giovanni once again asked for the lamp and Ash reached into his vest and pulled out the lamp. Giovanni took it eagerly and began celebrating. Pikachu got off Ash's head and began trying to help him up.

Giovanni shoved the mouse to the side and grabbed Ash's hand tightly. "Don't you want your reward?" Ash shook his head. "Just help me up!" Giovanni took out a knife and aimed it for the teenager. Ash's eyes were in shock as he began to squirm frantically.

"This is your reward, you eternal reward!" Giovanni said as he brought the knife down, Pikachu shocked him and then attacked him head on. The two wrestled until Giovanni threw Pikachu down into the cave and kicked Ash down as well.

Ash fell, until his head was hit with a rock and knocked out. Carpet freed itself and picked up both of the falling objects and brought them safely to the ground. The cave finally collapsed on itself and the sand covered the tiger head.

Giovanni fell back and breathed deeply. Chatot appeared from his robes and the two began to cheer. "I got it, I where is it? No! NOOOOOOO!" the vizier screamed at the realization that the lamp was nowhere in his sight or possession.

* * *

Ash groaned as he woke up. Pain surrounded his body, and he didn't fully know why. "What the, oh yeah." Ash was face down and Pikachu was next to him. Carpet lay farther away but still fine. Ash sat up and pet Pikachu.

"I can't believe that two faced son of a Lucario! Where ever he is he's long gone now." Ash sighed in defeat. He was going to die there in a cave, unable to do anything. "And he's probably got that lamp." Pikachu smiled and pulled out the lamp from his vest.

Ash smiled brightly and took the lamp from his friend. "Why you hairy little thief!" Ash turned his head back to the lamp in his hands. He inspected it and shook his head.

"What a piece of junk! Wait a minute I think it say something…" Ash said as he rubbed the lamp. Smoke flew out and sparks began to fly. Ash leaped backwards as a voice came out of the lamp. "Aaaaahhhhh! OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!" the blue figure said.

He had brown spiky hair with an earring on his left ear. Perhaps the most interesting thing was that he didn't have any legs, instead he was floating. "Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there! Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from? What's your name?" the blue figure said. He was using his lamp end as a microphone.

Ash gulped and muttered out "Ashton". The genie then made a neon side that spelled out his name. "Hello Ashton, nice to have you on the show. Hey can I call you Ash or how about Ton or how about Ashley." Ash looked shocked for a moment, but then the genie laughed. "Just kidding, I think Ash will work."

Ash shook his head slowly. "I think I hit my head harder than I thought?" Genie ignored him and turned to carpet. "Hey, Rugman! Haven't see you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yo! Yeah!" the two exchanged high fives. Genie turned back to Ash and began to judge him.

"Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master, either that or I'm getting bigger." Genie than began to turn the side and let his gut move down. "Look at me from the side, do I look bigger to you?"

Ash shrugged and Genie groaned. "I knew it! I always told myself. Genie don't eat he curly fries and then what happens!"

"You eat the curly fries?" Genie nodded and then began to sound emotional "I EAT THE CURLY FIRES". Ash suddenly realized something. "Wait a minute, I'm your master?" Genie turned into an old wizard with twinkling eyes and spectacles.

"TEN POINTS GRYFFINDOR" Genie then turned back to his regular appearance "That's right! He can be taught!" he said placing a book on Ash's head. "What would you wish of me?" Genie turned into a muscular man with and Austrian accent. "The ever impressive". Genie then turned into multiple versions of himself.

"But never duplicate, duplicate, duplicate, duplicate Genie! Of! The Lamp!" Genie then turned into Ed Sullivan "Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!"

"Wait wish fulfillment?" Ash said Pikachu was also curious now." Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes. Gene put on a sombrero and spoke in Spanish. Uno, Dos, Tres." He then became a duck with a cigar in his hand. "No substitutions, exchanges or refunds."

Ash turned to Pikachu and whispered to him. "Now I know I'm dreaming. " Genie then turned back to himself and began to play some music. "Master, I don't think you quite realize what you got why you don't just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities"

 _Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_

Genie brought forty thieves and had them surround Ash.

 _Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales_

As the crooks began to surround Ash and Pikachu, Genie went into Ash's shirt and became his arms. Together they punched all the thieves.

 _But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves_

 _You got a brand of magic never fails_

Ash was now in a corner wearing stripped pants American pants and boxing gloves. Genie turned into Mickey (from "Rocky")

 _You got some power in your corner now_

Pikachu cooled Ash off with carpet. The bell rung and Ash went back to fighting his opponent. (Apollo Creed) The scene than quickly changed to Genie as fireworks exploding.

 _Some heavy ammunition in your camp_

 _You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_

 _See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_

 _And I'll say_

Genie rose form the lamp and crossed his arms and began to sound very powerful and large.

 _Mister Ashton, sir_

 _What will your pleasure be?_

Genie turned into a French server and pretended to take Ash's order.

 _Let me take your order_

 _Jot it down_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me_

 _No no no_

Ash was suddenly in a restaurant with Genies all around working it. Pikachu and Carpet were at a different table all eating separately.

 _Life is your restaurant_

 _And I'm your maitre d'_

Ash was served a turkey. Just as he was about eat it, Genie's face appeared.

 _C'mon whisper what it is you want_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me_

Ash was then thrown into a barbershop were the genie was a quartet taking care of his him.

 _Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service_

 _You're the boss_

 _The king, the shah_

Ash was sitting on a throne and he smiled. Pikachu was sitting next to him and Carpet was at his feet.

 _Say what you wish_

 _It's yours! True dish_

 _How about a little more Baklava?_

 _Have some of column "A"_

 _Try all of column "B"_

Ash then moved onto column "A" which had food, but then he leaped over to column "B" which had even more delicious food underneath it.

 _I'm in the mood to help you dude_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me_

Genie and Ash were suddenly Surfing and the two waved to each other. Then Genie transported them to a magic show.

 _Can your friends do this?_

 _Do your friends do that?_

Genie made several acrobats and circus performers appear. The performers all danced around, preforming stunts and acrobats.

 _Do your friends pull this out their little hat?_

 _Can your friends go, poof?_

 _Well, looky here_

 _Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip_

 _And then make the sucker disappear?_

 _So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_

 _I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_

 _You got me bona fide, certified_

 _You got a genie for your chare d'affaires_

 _I got a powerful urge to help you out_

 _So what-cha wish? I really wanna know_

 _You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_

 _Well, all you gotta do is rub like so -_

 _Mister Ashton, sir, have a wish or two or three_

 _I'm on the job, you big nabob_

 _You ain't never had a friend like...me!_

Genie began dancing around with several Broadway style performers. Ash was then thrown into a chair. Two Vegas style girls put a sheet over him.

 _I'd like to bring the house down a little bit, sing a few old classics, couple of favorites of mine. I'll get back to you in a second! Thank you!_

Genie then made the scene into a large ballroom. Dressed as both Belle and the Beast, he sang the classic song.

 _Tale as old as time..._

 _True as it can be. Barely even friends, beauty and the..._

The setting changed to underwater in Ariel's grotto. Genie had red hair, seashell bra, and green fish tail.

 _Look at this stuff! Isn't it neat?! Wouldn't you think my collections complete?! Wouldn't you think I'm the genie who has everything?!_

The picture changed one more time to the edge of a mountain. Genie was now Pocahontas, and winds moved around him as he sang.

 _And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue cold moon, so whether we are white or copper skinned..._

Genie returned to the cave and sang in his regular apparel.

 _I want adventure in the great wide..._

 _Ever just the same, ever a surprise, though he's sitting here, watch Ash disappear, right before your eyes_

The chair Ash was sitting on vanished. A chest the appeared opened and Ash popped out, confused.

 _Can you friends do this? Can you friends do that? can you friends do TAP?!_

Several tap dancers appeared and Genie turned to his master. " Say, can you tap dance?" Ash shook his head and Genie said a few things and suddenly Ash and Genie were tap dancing. Pikachu and carpet were soaring high above.

 _Can you friends do this? Can you friends do that? Can your friends do abracadabra? Let her rip?_

A grand finale was in store. Ash, Genie, several hundred dancers all filled the cave and began to dance as Genie finished his song.

 _Mister Ashton, sir, have a wish or two or three_

 _I'm on the job, you big nabob_

 _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

 _You ain't never had a_

 _Friend, like me!_

 _Never had a friend like me!_

Everything in the room disappeared. Genie stood there with an applause sign behind him. Carpet, Pikachu, and Ash all gave a clap. "So what will it be master?" Genie asked. Ash walked around thinking to himself.

"So you'll grant me any three wishes?" "Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos"

"Like?" Ash asked tentatively. Genie sat next to Ash on a rock and sliced off his head "Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody so don't ask" Ash grabbed his neck reassuringly.

"Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else you" Genie turned into a giant mouth and kissed Ash on the check "little punim, there." He then fell flat. Ash looked around only to find Genie rise up looking like a zombie.

"Rule three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture, I don't like doing it! Other than that, you got it!" Ash smiled mischievously and turned to Pikachu. "You mean you have rules, limitations, and restraints. Some all-powerful genie. You know I don't think he can even get us of this cave".

Genie turned around to Ash. His eyes red and face angry. "Are you talking to me, are you talking to me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walking' out on me?" Genie was noticeably madder and his actions showed it "I don't think so, not right now. You're getting' your wishes, so sit-down!"

Ash and Pikachu yelped and fell down onto carpet. Genie than sat behind them and pointed all around the carpet, proclaiming that they were all exits. Genie than shot a beam of light at the top of the cave and the carpet burst out of the night.

* * *

Back at the palace, the sultan was angry at his vizier. Giovanni stood kneeling to the sultan. Dawn also stood but refused to look at him.

"Giovanni this is an outrage. Why, if it wasn't for all your years of loyalty and service, then you would no longer have that head on your shoulders. From now on all punishments for prisoners will be discussed with me.

Giovanni nodded and rose. The Sultan then urged Dawn to shake hands with the Vizier. "I am very sorry princess". Dawn slapped his hand away and looked at him. "At least one good thing will come from being queen. Then I can get rid of you!" Dawn stormed out angrily with her father following in suit.

Once alone Chatot began mock Dawn. "I will have the power to rid of you!" he said in the fake Dawn voice." To think-we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives..."

"No, Chatot. Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished-or beheaded!" the two looked at each other and grabbed their necks "Eeewww!"

Suddenly Chatot came up with an idea "Oh! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Giovanni What if you were the chump husband?" Giovanni at first it was an insult "What?"

"Okay, you marry the princess, all right? Then, uh, you become sultan!" Chatot said pacing back and forth around Giovanni. Giovanni took this information in and agreed. "Oh! Marry the shrew? I become sultan. The idea has merit!"

"Yes, merit! Yes! And then we drop papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff!" Chatot dived dramatically and crashed into the ground "Kersplat!

"Chatot, I love the way your foul little mind works!" the Vizier said as the two began to laugh evilly.

* * *

"Thank you for choosing carpet airlines, we hoped you enjoyed your flight, now watch your step!" Ash and Pikachu disembarked carpet as Genie turned from a steward back to normal. "How's that!" he said. The group had landed in a Oasis.

Ash shrugged. "Pretty good, now about my 3 whishes?" Gennie acted like he heard him wrong "Thus my ears deceive me? You are down by one!" the genie said.

Ash chuckled. "Actually I still have 3, since I didn't wish myself out of that cave, you did that yourself" Genie stood there dumbstruck. He then turned into a sheep.

"Well don't I feel sheepish." Ash chuckled as genie got into his face. "Alright you baaaaad boy, no more freebies.

"Fair deal, now what can I do with 3 wishes." Genie was using his lamp end as a hammock while attached to a tree. Ash turned to his new friend. "What would you wish for?" Genie got up "No one's ever asked me that before… well I guess, no it's stupid".

"Go on, I won't judge" Genie looked at Ash reassuringly "Freedom" Ash looked down at the lamp in his hand. "You mean, you're a prisoner?" Genie nodded "it's all part of the genie gig"

Without warning Genie rose up into the atmosphere "PHENOMNAL COSMIC POWER!" just as he shot up he dived down into the lamp looking cramped. "Itty bity living space" Ash looked concerned as the Genie rose up from the lamp again.

"But, oh-to be free. Not have to go "Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?" Genie continually poofed in front of Ash obnoxiously.

"To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" Genie suddenly began to deject himself and return to Earth. "But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not goanna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus"

"Why not?" Ash asked. Genie turned to Ash "Well the only way for me to be free, is for my master to wish me free."

Ash shrugged "I'll do it". Gennie laughed and turned into Pinocchio. The puppet's nose grew. Ash pushed the nose back. "No I'll do it. After I use my first two wishes, I'll use my last one to set you free, deal" Ash held out his hand.

Genie took it reluctantly "Okay, but don't call me Genie all the time, call me Brock." Ash looked to Pikachu and Carpet confused. "Brock was my human name, before god did all the magic stuff, made me blue, and put me in a lamp." Brock then turned into a magician "Now let's make some magic! So what do you want the most?" Ash grabbed his neck and smiled. " Well there this girl…"

Brock made a sound of a buzzer" Eehh! Wrong, I can't make anyone fall in love with someone else, it doesn't work like that." Ash sighed. " I know, but she's smart and funny and…" Genie then popped up "Pretty?"

"Beautiful. She's got these eyes that just...and this hair, wow...and her smile." Genie transported Carpet, Pikachu and himself to a French café. "Ami. C'est l'amour."

Ash looked down and sighed again. "But, she's the princess, if I even had a shot I'd have to be a… Hey, can you make me a prince?"

Brock pulled out a "Royal recipes book" and read it Let's see here. Uh, chicken a 'la king?" Brock pulled out a chicken with a crown on its head. "Nope. Alaskan king crab? Ow, I hate it when they do that." Once again a animal came out, this time crab.

"Caesar's salad? Et tu, Brute?" A Roman with a dagger appeared and genie struggled to put it away. "Ah, to make a prince. Now is that an official wish? Say the words!"

Ash smiled and said "Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince!" Genie pumped his fist in the air and smiled. "Alright its wish making time, sit back while I examine". Behind him several tailor's appeared and began to work on Ash, covering him and making him prince worthy.

Pikachu and was suddenly grabbed and turned into a Donophan. He yelled loudly at his new appearance. Brock smiled at his work so far and began to sing.

 _Mr. Ashton sir_

 _Have a wish or two or three_

 _You ain't never had a friend_

 _Never had a friend_

 _You ain't never had a friend_

 _Never had a friend_

 _You ain't never_

 _Had a_

 _Friend_

 _Like_

 _Me!_

Ash appeared from the sea of tailors wearing regal clothes. Gone was the vest and in was a white suit and pants. On his head was a white turban with a single purple feather. To tie it all together his cape was also purple

"I don't believe it! Look at me!" Ash said admiring himself. Brock then appeared next to him. "Let's see that princess resist you now! I'll be back later, I have a little royal entourage whip up". Just as he was about leave Brock turned back to Ash. "Ash, you're going to do great!" with that he disappeared. Pikachu and Carpet then disappeared leaving Ash in the Oasis by himself.

"Finally things are going my way, I knew that I could change things. Just wait mom, I'll become the son I was meant to be!"

 _This is my moment to change_

 _Make a wish,_

 _Say a prayer._

 _I made a promise_

 _And I'm gunna keep it this time_

 _I swear and_

 _Some day and soon_

 _I'll make you_

 _Proud of your boy_

 _So don't look back_

 _Cause the boy that you knew_

 _Isn't there anymore_

 _And mom those dreams that you had for me_

 _I'll make sure that they happen, I guarantee_

 _Mom, I will try to_

 _Try hard_

 _To make you_

 _Proud of your boy_

With the last note Ash knew that his life was going to change, hopefully for the better.


End file.
